History of Services 121 - 140
Service 122 This service is plying from St Michael’s to Shenton Way. It was extended to Bukit Batok in 1985. On 14th June 1987, this service would no longer plies along Arab St, Rochor Canal Rd, Kitchener Rd & Tyrwhitt Rd. Instead, it will serve Victoria St, Kallang Rd & Lavender St. It was withdrawn on 4 April 1993. It was from Alexandra Depot and later to Ayer Rajah Bus Park. Service 123 This service is plying from St Michael’s to Telok Blangah Road. 1993: Shortened to terminate at Shenton Way and merge it into route 92. Service 124 This service is plying from St Michael’s to Bukit Merah. 4 April 1993: Shortened to terminate at Kim Seng Road (Holiday Inn/Tan Boon Huat). 29 April 1993: Amended to loop at Telok Blangah Rise. On 26 April 2013, it was extended to HarbourFront. Service 125 St Michael's - Bt Merah St Michael's Ter, Whampoa Rd, Jln Bahagia, Kim Keat Rd, Balestier Rd, Moulmein Rd, Thomson Rd, Kg Java Rd, Bt Timah Rd, Bencoolen St, Bras Basah Rd, Nth Bridge Rd, Raffles Place, Shenton Way, Keppel Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Henderson Rd, Bt Merah Int. Bt Merah Int, Henderson Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Keppel Rd, Anson Rd, Cecil St, Fullerton Rd, Stamford Rd, Prinsep St, Selegie Rd, Bt Timah Rd, Thomson Rd, Moulmein Rd, Balaestier Rd, Whampoa Dr, Jln Bahagia, Whampoa Rd, St Michael's Ter. Convert to a daytime weekdays and Saturday service and shortened to Shenton Way Ter on 4th April 1993. Integrated with Service 20 in Nov 2000 and amended to loop between St. Michael's and Sims Dr. Amended to ply Jln Besar, Kitchener Rd and Serangoon Rd, under NEL Rationalisation Phase 1. On 29th May 2011, this service was made to operate on Sundays & Public Holidays. Service 126 Originally plying between St Michael's Terminal and loop at New Bridge Rd. OMO Flat fare of 50cents, and later increased to 60cents. Plying between: St Michael's Terminal, Whampoa Rd, Jln Bahagia, Kim Keat Rd, Balestier Rd, Lavender St, Bencoolen St, Middle Rd, North Bridge Rd, South Bridge Rd, Neil Rd, New Bridge Rd Terminal. This service was withdrawn on 16th April 1990. Service 128 Introduced in 1 June 2010 running from Tampines Blk 123, via Rivervale Mall, City Square Mall to New Bridge Road as a 6-month trial service. Shortened to Chinatown Point on 12 January 2013. Service 130 This service is plying from Thomson Road to Shenton Way. It was extended to Sin Ming in 1975 when the Comfort Cab was developed, before going to Ang Mo Kio in 1981. Amended to ply Victoria Street instead of North Bridge Road in 1994. Service 131 This service is plying from Thomson Road to New Bridge Road. In 1974, shortened to Dorset Road instead of Thomson Road (Loop) 1992: Extended to terminate at St Michael’s. Merged with service 125 and extended to Bukit Merah in 4 April 1993. Service 132 Started off from Ang Mo Kio to Tomlinson Road (Loop) in 1978. Amended to Bukit Merah in 1983. Extended to Hougang South in 20 March 1988 with the extension of MRT to Jurong East. Extended to Hougang Central in 2004. Extended to JCube via Ayer Rajah Expressway in 18 June 2012. Service 133 Started off as a service in 1979-80 from Ang Mo Kio and loop at Stamford Road. Relocated to Ang Mo Kio Interchange in 1983 following the opening of the interchange. In 1987, the service was amended to terminate at Marina Centre Ter following the opening of hotel and retail development in Marina Square. At the same time the service was amended to ply via CTE/Braddell Rd following the opening of the expressway from its original Lor Chuan route. Service 133A was introduced on 10th July 1988 to serve the new Serangoon Estate via Boundary Rd and Serangoon Ave 2 before linking up the normal 133 route and it was meant to complement the normal 133 route plying CTE/Braddell Rd In early 90s, svc 133 CTE/Braddell route was converted to a day-time service, last bus departing AMK Int @ 1930hrs. Subsequent the CTE/Braddell route was withdrawn, leaving svc 133A operational. Svc 133A was subsequently renamed as 133 as the A variant was redundant. Following the opening of Suntec City, it was amended to terminate at Suntec City in 1997. Service 134 Service 135 Started off as a Marine Parade Terminal - MacPherson Estate (loop) Extended to serve Ang Mo Kio interchange in 1986 from Marine Parade Terminal via Aljunied Rd, Upp Aljunied Rd, Upp Serangoon Rd, S'goon Ave 2, Lor Chuan, AMK Ave 1, 8 Amended to loop at Siglap Link on 16th Sept 2001 with the closure of Marine Parade Terminal. Service 136 Started off as a service from Ang Mo Kio to Upper Serangoon Road in 1978. Amended to Hougang Blk 607 in 1994. Amended to loop at Hougang Avenue 6 and terminate at Montfort School in 1996. 1 January 2001: Amended back to the Upper Serangoon Road End. It was a temporary amendment. On 15th July 2001, it was amended to ply Yio Chu Kang Road and Boundary Rd instead of Yio Chu Kang Link due to upgrading of the junction of Boundary Road and Upp Serangoon Road into a multi-tier flyover. Extended to Punggol Place in 2002 before rerouting towards Punggol Interchange in 14 Sep 2003. Service 137 Plies between Toa Payoh and Singapore Zoo. It was withdrawn on 3 May 1992. Service 138 Started off in 1980 as Ang Mo Kio to Shenton Way, to serve people driving to work. It is a weekday service. Withdrawn in 24 January 1988, due to the comparison of MRT travelling time and traffic congestion. Re-introduced on 26 April 1994 between Yio Chu Kang and Singapore Zoo, where 171 skipped Mandai Lake Road. Wang Yu Yu was born. Extended to Ang Mo Kio on 1 October 1994 to serve passengers better in Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8. Nearly became a Timothy Service but was saved. Service 139 Ply between Toa Payoh interchange and Bt Merah interchange. Amendments: 1) Amended to ply River Valley Rd in 1993. 2) Amended into St. Michael's estate in Dec 1997. 3) Amended to ply Boon Keng Rd and Bendemeer Rd on 2003. From Tuesday 16 Jan 2007, will not call at newly located bus stop outside Dhoby Ghaut Station. On 16th Oct 2011, with the closure of a section along Bencoolen St for the construction of the Downtown Line, this service was amended to serve Bencoolen St. Service 140 Originally Toa Payoh Lorong 1 and Prince Edward Road, to serve people driving to work since the 1971 Bus Reorganisation. It is a weekday service. Service 140 was subsequently shortened to serve Orchard Road on 26 December 1983, and converted to semi-express service, skipping Thomson Road, Newton Rd, Dhoby Ghaut, Bras Basah Rd & Bencoolen St, although the looping point is at Bencoolen Street. Withdrawn in 24 January 1988, due to the comparison of MRT travelling time and traffic congestion.